A nice evening
by Krikr
Summary: After an evening at the bar, Angela has to clarify something to Jack about their last night together. Shamless Mercy76 smut, rated M for a reason.


**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone!**

* * *

They had all been drinking in the base's bar, celebrating a mission well done. As the others left, and when they were the only two remaining, Angela put her bottle, of which she had barely drank anything, on the table.

"Listen, Jack." She looked hesitantly at the table, not daring to look at him. "About last night..."

He tensed, recalling how it had ended.

"I just want to say," she continued, "you were great, it's not your fault I didn't... came." She knew how something like that could hurt a man's ego.

"I admit, I was... disappointed, but you still liked it, right? So it's not a problem. I mean, is there something special you want me to do next time?"He stared awkwardly at her, not really sure on what to say that wouldn't make the situation even more awkward or look like he was accusing her.

She beamed, eyes lightening up as he reacted much better than she had expected.

"Nothing special, I assure you. I just wasn't as horny as you were last night, that's all." She kissed his cheek.

"Oh yes. I was a bit too eager last night." He smiled, rubbing his neck. "Well, whenever you want us to do it again, just tell me, okay?"

She smiled and looked around.

They were alone in the bar, it was late and everyone was probably asleep, yet the door was still open, letting anyone enter should they ever come here. The possibilities made her feel daring, and naughty. With a small giggle she sat on the counter, moving in front of him.

"How about now?" she grinned, kissing his forehead.

He looked up at her, surprised, before grinning, slightly getting up to kiss her lips, hands moving to pull her blouse off before moving his mouth down to her neck. "Want me to close the door?"

"No," she moaned, hand in his hair, pushing him closer to her "leave it open."

He briefly looked at it, a smile spreading on his face. "Never pegged you as liking that." He muttered, kissing and sucking on her neck, hands moving to her back to unclapsing her bra.

"Me neither." she answered, breathless as she tried to pull his pants down.

He playfully smacked her hand away, moving lower until he was sucking on her breasts, moving a hand inside her panties. She blushed as she felt him touch her soaked underwear, moaning when he slid his hand inside them and started rubbing her pussy.

She let out a moan, pussy dripping as he slid a finger inside her, juices dripping on the table as he fingerfucked her, sucking and licking her breasts at the same time.

Her breathing became heavier and heavier, so overwhelmed by pleasure she could barely talk.

"J-Jack... I'm... I'm going to..."

He pulled away from her, a smirk on his face, curving his finger inside her.

"you're going to...? Now imagine what would anyone say if they entered and saw you like that, sitting on a table where we eat, dripping all over it..."

The words were too much and, in a cry as quiet as possible, she came all over his finger, coating the table in her juices.

"Th- That was... thank you, Jack." she panted heavily, taking deep breathes.

"I'm not done yet." He smirked, moving upward and pulling his trousers down, grinding his cock against her pussy. Another soft gasp escapes her as he slides inside her, groaning.

"If I knew you liked that, I'd have tried it sooner." he groaned, thrusting.

"You.. you don't have to." she answers between moans, gripping his hair and pressing him closer to her.

He leaned forward, kissing and licking her breasts as he picked up the past, thrsting harder and faster. Angela could feel her ass dragging against the table, touching her own juices, and it made her feel even naughtier and hornier.

The room was filled with the sound of their grunts and moans for the next few minutes, aswell as the rattling of the table on the ground.

"Angela, I think I'm going to..." growled Jack.

"M...me too." answered Angela.

A few more thrusts was all it took for Jack's orgasm to hit him, growling as he spilled inside her, soon followed by Angela's moans as she came again.

Exhausted, she almost fell on the table, were it not for him slowly pulling her until she layed on it, panting heavily. He sat back on his chair, slightly out of breath.

"So... did you...?" He finally spoke.

"Yes. Two times." She answered. "You didn't feel them?"

"Just wanted to be sure you liked it." He got up, kissing her lips softly.

"Don't worry, I did. Thank you, Jack." She kissed back.

"So, do we have to do it here everytime, now?" He smiled.

"No, no." She laughed. "Although once in a while would be amazing."

"Duly noted." He helped her to her feet. "Now go get some sleep while I clean up our mess."

He grabbed a napkin, wiping most of the slickness away, before kneeling and wiping the few drops that had fallen to the ground.

"Yes, 'sir'." She giggled, kissing his cheek. "We'll have to try that some time too. Good night, Jack. I love you."

"Me too, Angela."


End file.
